Meikyō Clan
The Meikyō Clan (明鏡一族, Meikyō Ichizoku; Literally meaning "Clear Mirror Family") is one of the most ancient and secretive clans in the ninja world. Abilities All members of the Meikyou clan possess a Kekkei Genkai known as Konmane. This Kekkei Genkai allows its wielder to replicate the abilities of another Kekkei Genkai within themselves. The power of Konmane can only be used once and its activation is involuntary. When a member comes within 100 feet of a inherent wielder of a Kekkei Genkai, Konmane automatically activates and the abilities of the Kekkei Genkai are imprinted onto the member. When this occurs, the Konmane ceases to exist within the member and they instead inherit the abilities of their new Kekkei Genkai. Konmane will not activate if they should come into contact with a dead or temporarily resurrected wielder or one who did not obtain it naturally through birth. Although one may have imprinted a Kekkei Genkai there is no guaranty that it will activate or be able to wield it to its fullest extent. If a Kekkei Genkai is automatically possessed by all members of a clan (such as the Hyūga clan) then it shall be automatically present in one who has imprinted it. If, however, the Kekkei Genkai is not present in all (such as the Uchiha or Kaguya clans) then the probability of it appearing in one who has imprinted it is the same as within the original clan. Just as normally occurs, the strength of their individual Kekkei Genkai is dependent on their own talent or preservation. Konmane is capable of activation upon birth. If a member has a child with another who possesses another Kekkei Genkai, whether activated or suppressed, then the Konmane is automatically nullified in the child and no other descendants will have the Konmane either. It is tradition for Meikyō clan members to allow the activation of Konmane to occur naturally, where the child comes across a Kekkei Genkai wielder by chance, however there have been instances where they actively seek out a wielder who's Kekkei Genkai they wish to have. This however only has a one in a million chance of success as normally the body reacts violently to the forced imprint resulting in great and prolonged pain and lack of chakra control. In some of these cases the individual dies naturally from this but more often than naught they are forces to endure the constant pain and are unable to support themselves physically. Although they do not die naturally, most in this situation chose to commit suicide as opposed to endure the pain. Traditions The Meikyō clan is very unconventional in that they do not live together and instead are spread out across the continent, possibly the world, and live individual lives. The imprinting of a Kekkei Genkai is a very sacred practice of the Meikyō clan in that they believe that it is fate that brings members together with their new Kekkei Genkai. The individual from whom they received their power from is very precious to them and if they are in a situation where they can save that person's life then they must at cost to anything else. If a clansmen has not imprinted a kekkei genkai by the time they reach the age of 14, it is tradition for them to go on a quest across the continent. If they still have not activated their Konmane then they are required to go though a ritual to seal their Konmane. Once a member is imprinted, all their memories of the clan are suppressed until they reach the age of 21. At this time their memory is returned to them and they have the option of keeping it and carrying on the history of the clan or loosing it completely and forgoing any of their decedents possessing the Konmane. Many of the clan's traditions (deciding on a questing path, erasing memories, etc.) are performed by the head of the clan who lives secluded in an unknown, sacred location. Upon the death of the clan head a glowing symbol, the crest of the Meikyō clan, appears on the palm of another member signifying that they are to be the new head and take up the name Meikyō. When a member of the clan actively seeks out a specific Kekkei Genkai and suffers the physical repercussions they are not punished as they believe they are already receiving it. If however they attempt to but are unsuccessful they shall still be punished. Then if a member does actively seek it out and is successful but does not undergo a natural punishment, a most sever one shall be inflicted on them equivalent to the natural one but only temporary. This person would then be outcasted from the clan and have his memory wiped completely but allowed to keep the Kekkei Genkai. Many of the clan live very unnoticeable lives preferring to be one of a group of ninja and not stand out. Those that do however wish to succeed typically excel and are very acclaimed. If they can, some will even work themselves into the clan from which their Kekkei Genkai comes from. Category:Clans